


Well Damn

by NCC_1019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCC_1019/pseuds/NCC_1019
Summary: Queliot Week 2019 Prompt 6: Alternative TimelinePenny was more than confused. “What the fuck is going on?"





	Well Damn

“You’re late!” Eliot said as he opened the door and walked back inside. He was even more dressed up than usual.

 

Penny was more than confused. Last time he checked this had been Kadys apartment and was furnished very differently. Now there was a large leather sofa in the living-room and a small flat screen TV. On all four sides were large bookshelves with hundreds of books. You could barley see the TV. The kitchen however was very clean but looked well used. There were apples on the counter and four plates sat on the table.

 

Quentin came out of a room, apparently a bedroom, and gave Penny a genuine smile.

 

“Hi, there you are. Margo and Teddy are in their room playing. They already ate so you are good. Thanks for doing this. I know you’re not a fan of babysitting but everybody else is busy.”

 

“I finally got a chance to get this pretty man to the theater. Finally a chance to show him off. We don’t get the chance that often anymore since the kids are here.”

 

Penny finally had enough.

 

“What the fuck is going on? Where is Kady? And since when do you have kids?”

 

“Penny, Eliot and I have been married for seven years. You were the one how introduced us at Brakebills! Whet the hell is going on?”

 

“You guys have been together since Brakbills? You guys are married? When did you have time to get married? Before or after the Beast of the Library or the monster?”

 

“What tragic nightmare are you coming from? That sounds like Shakespeare on drugs. There is no Beast or Monster. Maybe you should join me when I tell the kids these things you need to hear them. And what did the city library ever do to you?” With a glace to his husband Eliot added. “Yes I know they are not as well stocked as you are. Not the point at the moment my dear.” At that Quentin just smiled. 

 

“Ok … very normal question … which timeline is this?” 

 

“Well if you ask like this not yours!” Penny sighed deep. He had apparently taken a wrong turn somewhere. 

 

“Ok. I guess I’ll be off then.”

 

“Actually, would you mind sticking around. Our Penny isn’t here jet and we are not mussing the play!” With that Eliot dragged Quentin out of the flat, but not before pushing Penny into the kids room and checking on their Penny. He would be there in 10 minutes.

 

 

 

 


End file.
